


petrichor

by kibumt



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Slow Burn, idk where this is going, mark is sad :((, mark pining, other members are mentioned!, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumt/pseuds/kibumt
Summary: mark thought donghyuck was the most beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

mark noticed the lights didn’t seem to burn his eyes anymore. screams, plentiful and overwhelming, hands waving frantically albeit the cramped space. slight feedback in his earpiece, low and pointed, was all beautifully familiar. and mark felt he was made for this, made for performance. he was comfortable. comfortable in the burning yellow of the fluorescence, comfortable bathed in the praises from fans. this is what he wanted, what he’s always wanted. 

adjusting his earpiece, mark followed taeyong and sicheng off the stage, other 127 members trailing behind, waving and smiling. he was hot, sweaty, and he could feel the heat on his cheeks tingle. 

it was around 20:00, no sun above the trees out the window. mark sat in the vanity chair, hand under his chin tapping mindlessly.

“hyung,” a voice from the door called, and mark turned to face a flushed donghyuck, still sporting some sweat from earlier. 

a “yo,” was the response he gave.

“mind if i sit in here? ten-hyung is being annoying.” donghyuck sat anyway, not really listening for an answer. he never did.

mark smiled, “sure, hyuck.”

mark wasn’t sure why he asked anymore, donghyuck always came to sit with him. someone always it was cute, though. mark always thought hyuck was cute.

a sigh was heard as donghyuck stared at his phone, bottom lip pressed between his teeth, legs crossed as he took up the entire couch behind mark.

cute.

mark got up and sat again on the armrest nearest to donghyuck’s head, watching as he played a game johnny had showed everyone a few days ago. 

donghyuck shifted, turning on his side, and a sliver of waist became visible. mark looked away.

“what’s scheduled for tomorrow?”

donghyuck made a little noise, glancing upwards and sideways at mark, also losing his progress in the game.

“uh, there’s nothing.” he looks back at his phone, pressing ‘restart’. then, “choreographer comes at noon, though.”

mark knew that already, he memorized schedules up to two weeks most of the time. he just didn’t really know what else to say.

apparently, donghyuck didn’t either. 

“i’m going to talk to taeil-hyung. he wanted to tell me something earlier.”

mark watched him go, staring at the door after he left.


	2. Chapter 2

mark thought donghyuck was the most beautiful. he had a girlfriend in elementary school. she smelled like roses and laughter and mark had thought he was in love. his mother told him he knew nothing about love, and not to throw the word around.

donghyuck’s hair wasn’t long. it was short and dyed a cool shade of ginger that shone in the sun and reminded mark of canadian autumns. 

donghyuck did not have curves. he had a flat chest and soft thighs that felt right pressed up against marks’. 

mark thought he knew nothing about love, but donghyuck made him feel like he knew everything. his laughter made mark tense up, his smile made him hurt painlessly. he loved donghyuck’s voice, he thought it was the best. it was different and wonderful and mark felt full when he heard it.

mark thought he knew nothing about love, and when his mother told him so she was right. but then he met donghyuck, and love made sense.

mark often thought about telling donghyuck how he felt, even though he was sure he couldn’t express it in words because he didn’t know terms true enough. he thought about donghyuck smiling, like he did when he made the members laugh, and telling him he felt the same. mark also thought about donghyuck frowning, telling mark he didn’t reciprocate. 

he didn’t want to be in love, didn’t want to be in love with donghyuck, didn’t want to be in love with a boy.

it was winter now, the trees bare and wind harsh against their cheeks. they were headed to practice, wrapped in long coats that reached their calves with face masks to cover their bare faces. 

donghyuck was walking close, elbow occasionally brushing against marks. he probably didn’t notice the way mark noticed. 

“hyung, do you want to get lunch later?” donghyuck looked up at mark, speaking through his mask, “you owe me from last week.”

mark smiled slightly, probably only visible in his eyes.

“sure, hyuck.”


	3. Chapter 3

sometimes mark thought about how fucked up this was. 

his career, his life, easily destroyed by this uncontrollable infatuation.

they were sat in their dorm on donghyucks twin bed, watching a drama yuta had recommended (forced) them to watch. it was almost midnight, despite having schedule tomorrow.

donghyuck was sat beside mark, head a little too close to mark’s shoulder, foot resting on mark’s calf. mark liked when they could be like this. without cameras, without the pestering of managers or other members. it was comfortable, warm. 

“hey hyung,” donghyuck shifted to look at mark. his eyes were dilated, lips over-bitten.

“yes?” mark was in love.

“can you turn it down?”

his voice was so beautiful. in every word, every breath. donghyuck made mark feel broken, completely lovesick, and it hurt.

“yeah, okay.”

donghyuck nestled closer to mark, which was normal, though decreasingly so. he laid his head on mark’s shoulder, and mark knew it couldn’t be comfortable as bony as he was, but donghyuck stayed there. 

he didn’t like the feeling of being in love, at least, in this one-sided attraction. he knew he couldn’t, they couldn’t. couldn’t touch, even if donghyuck wanted to. 

“hyung, i can feel you thinking,” donghyuck whispered, 

mark’s cheeks were hot.

“my bad, sorry,” mark whispered back, staring at the screen with too much intensity, his eyes beginning to water.

“hyung.”

“hm,” mark hummed.

and then donghyuck was raising his head, just slightly, steadying an arm on mark’s chest, and kissing him on the cheek.

mark felt his hairs stand on end, turning to face a smiling donghyuck.

beautiful.

“love you, mark hyung,” he grinned.

and how could he be so unaware, mark thought to himself, looking down at donghyuck.

“love you too, hyuck.”


End file.
